


Brooklyn Nine Nine: The Final Demotion

by bi_furious1



Series: Brooklyn Nine Nine: Precinct of Pleasure [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Attempting to save her career Amy sacrifices the last of her dignity to Rosa and Gina.
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti/Amy Santiago
Series: Brooklyn Nine Nine: Precinct of Pleasure [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047497
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Brooklyn Nine Nine: The Final Demotion

Strutting down a crowded street Rosa Diaz pushed through the throng of locals and tourists before turning onto the next block; determined to find her inferior officer.

Approaching an intersection Rosa noted that several traffic lights were down. With cars entering from every direction the junction should have been in absolute shambles and would have been if it weren’t for a single woman attempting to organise the chaos: Amy Santiago. Of course, in an angry city like New York organisation was a losing battle.

Standing on the corner Amy dutifully directed traffic, using hand signals and a whistle to suggest where each driver should go. Of course Rosa wasn’t surprised that the Ex-Detective was good at this; after all traffic duty was such a submissive job.

“Santiago?”

Twisting to face her colleague Amy blushed; embarrassed to be caught working in this lowly position by the statuesque Latina:

“Heyyyy Rosa... Sorry, I mean Detective Diaz.”

Grinning at the unfortunate Cuban woman Rosa raised an eyebrow; Amy’s career trajectory was the talk of the precinct. The dorky Detective had been coming into work late and scruffy, screwing up cases left and right. Of course it wasn’t all her fault... Rosa and Gina kept Amy extra busy these days. For over a year now the two women had gradually taken over Amy’s life, both tormenting and pleasuring the brunette for their own amusement:

“So you got demoted huh??”

Unable to meet Rosa’s hard gaze Amy watched the junction ahead of her, waving to a driver to move forward whilst using her other hand to hold back the next lane:

“It’s just a temporary setback. I will still be Captain; you’ll see!” 

Rosa scoffed:

“Please; you’re a glorified meter maid!”

“Whateve’s! I like giving out tickets!!” Amy exclaimed defensively: “It’s flope!”

Shaking her head at the Nerdy brunette’s bad attempt at the latest urban patois Rosa kept pushing:

“Does that stupid expression mean something is good or bad??”

Shrugging Amy hastily changed the subject, keen to mitigate the fallout of her latest mistake:

“Speaking of bad… I know I said I had time off this afternoon but my schedule is getting pretty hectic and I have a parking seminar in like an hour...”

The intimidating Detective glowering back at her, Amy flinched like a deer caught in headlamps:

“I-I just think if we used an itemised itinerary we could schedule sex alongside work...”

“Whatever Nerd; I brought your favourite milkshake. You know, since you’re not working in the precent anymore.”

Handing over the large plastic beaker Amy gratefully accepted, ignoring the cheap barb attached: “Low-fat right?”

Watching Amy’s soft pink lips seal around the straw, Rosa shrugged as the brunette sucked up the thick gooey concoction:

“Sure...”

Eying the brunette Rosa ran her gaze over Amy’s new uniform, enjoying her little round hat, orange vest and in general how form-fitting the navy outfit had become; like the brunette was trying to do a cosplay of that bunny from Zootopia:

“Nice fluorescent jacket; really brings out your eyes.” 

“Haha.” Amy replied dryly.

Still studying the erstwhile former-Detective Rosa surreptitiously glanced down at the brunette’s pert bottom; definitely cute but not yet ready for what she and Gina intended for it.

“Still wearing that underwear I got you?”

“Y-yes. Why??”

Huge brown eyes widening Amy twisted to face the Detective beside her on the kerb:

“Please no...”

“Well you said you were too busy to see me later,” Rosa teased cruelly, reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket:

“So I figure we just do it right here...”

Pressing the hidden button immediately Amy felt her panties vibrate; eyelashes flickering: “Unngh! Oh no…”

Moaning under her breath Amy’s eyes darted left and right as she was invisibly stimulated; praying that passers by wouldn’t notice. When she had put on the offending vibrating panties she had assumed they were just a fun present for after work. Of course Amy should have known that Rosa had more humiliating plans.

Bouncing from toe to toe on the kerb Amy whimpered, clenching her hands impotently in a desperate bid for control of her own pussy:

“Oh wow!”

Watching gleefully Rosa turned up the dial on her remote. Knees beginning to shake the brunette flinched as a nearby car honked at her for instruction.

“Puh-please Rosa!” Amy begged: “Not here, not nowwww-uhhh!”

Waving frantically back at the driver, Amy felt herself heat up uncontrollably; pussy pulsating from the strong vibrations:

“Ugh Maam please just go around-Agh!”

Stepping into the road Amy yelled at the frustrated driver before stumbling to a halt, legs becoming jelly as the stimulation through her core increased:

“Ohhhhh!!!”

Beginning to sweat profusely Amy fanned her face; a stain beginning to form in the crotch of her uniform. Wriggling awkwardly in the middle of the road, the brunette soon lost her faculties under the mounting pleasure:

“Rosa-ahhhh!! You could at least help!!”

Watching from the sidewalk Rosa shook her head, thumbing her button delightedly as Amy came to a boil. Staring helplessly back at the dominant Detective, poor Amy was powerless to resist. Cars beginning to block up the junction both women ignored their duty as they focused on the meter maid’s sordid stimulation.

Amy moaned under her breath, feeling the insistent throb against her nethers. She had to just ignore it, to work, anything!

Considering her options the brunette knew she was screwed; every eye on the street was waiting for her signals but all she could think about were the waves of sensation buzzing up from her crotch. Unable to leave her post or even remove the offending garment the brunette whined; nipples rising under her fluorescent jacket.

Nose crinkling adorably as the device sent waves of stimulation up through her pussy lips Amy realised she wasn’t going to make it another minute, never mind till the end of her shift.

Fascinated, Rosa turned up the dial to its highest setting; the badass Detective watching as her sub-ordinate squirmed: Putting Amy through these shenanigans was always entertaining.

Horrified Amy felt the heat rising in her belly, pussy steaming as her climax mounted.

Squeezing her eyes shut, for a moment Amy could shut out the bustle of the noisy street, focusing on swallowing the cause of her distraction and concentrating on not screaming as she finally came:

“Unngh, Uhh!”

Gasping for breath, the brunette dropped to her knees, turning white as she orgasmed in public surrounded by angry New Yorkers.

Forgetting where she was Amy saw stars as glorious sensations pulsed through her nethers, twitching in place as she soaked the crotch of her uniform. Expression caught between horror and rapture her big brown eyes rolled backward as she twitched in place.

Only when she heard the crash did the traffic cop remember what she was supposed to be doing.

Colliding behind her in the busy junction the cars came to a clanking halt, hot steam billowing from under the nearest bonnet.

Amy’s shoulders slumped: “Oh crap...”

Rosa grinned down at the brunette:

Well I’m heading back to the precinct! Good luck dealing with this literal car crash!”

Rising up on shaky legs Amy yelled stubbornly back at the sexy Latina Detective as she disappeared into the crowd:

“I will have luck! You’ll see Diaz! By next week I’ll be back in a real uniform!” 

...

Stepping through a doorway Amy pulled down her officer’s cap; once again dressed like a Cop. Although when Amy had said ‘real’ this was definitely not what she had in mind…

Eyes adjusting to the smoky light Amy strutted past the stage; it would be her turn next and she was nervous. Along the wall to her right stretched the bar where she could see a number of excited men talking to barely dressed women.

Moving towards the sleaze Amy was painfully aware that a number of people were watching her; hips swaying in her under-sized clothing.

“Somethin’ to drink?” a surly bar man asked her.

“4 Kamikaze shots” the brunette replied sheepishly, all too aware she needed to build up her courage.

Suddenly the lights flashed on stage. A deep male voice came over the PA system asking that everyone give a big welcome to their next dancer: ‘Chastity’ and there was a wave of clapping and hollering as the woman approached. Soon a song started playing and after about twenty seconds the sexy cowgirl began to dance.

Eying the woman performing, the Ex-Detective drank in her provocative movement whilst literally downing each shot one after the other. If she was going to survive this night she would need to be four-drink-Amy; of course here it made sense to be a perv.

Chastity slid around her pole before athletically inverting herself along its length. Gawping at her impressive flexibility Amy got a close-up view of the blonde’s naked body; alcohol sinking in as she took in the arousing show.

Tearing her gaze away Amy shook her head in dismay; how had she ended up like this?!

“Officer Santiago; you have the right to remain sexy!”

Amy froze; recognising that obnoxious voice. Twisting around the brunette faced her tormentor:

“Gina?? What the hell are you doing here!?” Taking a sip from a colourful drink the redhead shrugged, leaning on the bar next to Amy:

“Sometimes I come to this joint to learn new moves for my dance troupe Floor-Gasm. More importantly why are you working in a strip club?? Don’t tell me you were demoted again!?”

Biting her lip Amy considered her situation; standing in the middle of the crowded room the brunette realised any explanation she could give to the former civilian administrator could be overheard by the clubs patrons and potentially blow her cover:

“Come with me,” Amy whispered urgently to the quizzical redhead; “I’ll give you a private dance.”

Dragged across the busy room Gina smirked; enjoying her view of Amy’s sexy little uniform:

The brunette was dressed in a mock Cop outfit, complete with hat and holster. Of course the skirt was non-regulation and ludicrously short while the badge was made of plastic but she looked undeniably hot. Gina particularly liked her thigh high leather boots with even higher heels; she would definitely be taking those.

Entering a private booth Gina watched as Amy hurriedly closed the velvet curtain before turning back to the redhead to explain herself:

“I’m working undercover in Vice now.”

Gina tutted:

“Well that’s a step down from Meter Maid…” 

Crossing her arms under her barely covered chest Amy blushed:

“It's more of a... lateral move?? And it’s not so bad... I find it empowering actually! Well, except this g-string keeps riding up my crack... and the heels hurt, and I’m allergic to all the glitter and the pasties are just vindictive-“

“-Yeah, yeah whatever.” Gina deadpanned unsympathetically, reaching into her purse: 

“You know what you need? A drink! After all stripping is thirsty work!”

Tugging a large shake from her bag Gina thrust the drink at the undercover brunette: 

“Drink up baby!”

“Oohh but I just had shots!” Amy chirped, still accepting the shake: “But I guess I am really starting to crave this stuff… Although what this B really needs is a C in her A!”

Gina blinked in genuine amazement; did Amy somehow know about her and Rosa’s diabolical plan?? Staring back at each other in silence the brunette finally chose to elaborate:

“This ‘Baby’ needs a ‘Cocktail’ in her ‘Arms’…”

“Ohhh!” Gina exclaimed in relief, “I thought you were saying this ‘Bitch needs a ‘Cock’ in her ‘Ass’!!”

“”Oh my god!!” Amy spluttered indignantly: “Why would you think that??”

“No reason…”

Suspicious Amy considered Gina’s strange reaction; how had the manipulative redhead ‘accidentally’ met her at a strip club whilst remembering to bring her fitness shake?

Taking a sip however the brunette was distracted when Gina tipped the cup even further. Ignoring the stripper as she struggled to gulp down the frothy pink sludge Gina held firm; forcing Amy to down the whole shake in one go.

Spluttering the Cuban girl burped, covering her mouth:

“Brrph! Oh excuse me!”

“Well I guess I’m done here!” Gina exclaimed, clapping her hands: “Come round my place tonight... and bring these handcuffs ok? Momma’s feelin’ frisky!”

“Wait!” Amy exclaimed nervously: “You can’t leave for another 10 minutes otherwise it will look suspicious.” 

Cocking her head Gina grinned deviously:

“Then I guess if we’re playing it safe you’d better give me that dance.”

Exasperated by her latest predicament Amy huffed, stomping her boot as she replied: “Fine.”

Throwing aside her cap the Latina’s glossy dark hair fell about her shoulders. Taking a seat Gina enjoyed this slutty new Amy, her dark red lipstick and eyeshadow contrasting greatly with the brunette’s usual conservative appearance. Only when she started dancing did Gina’s smile falter:

Breaking into her signature ‘dork dance’ Gina watched in genuine amazement as Amy flailed about the booth with zero sex-appeal. Thrusting wildly the brunette waved her arms like a goose about to take flight before breaking into an awkward shimmy.

“Girl those are your moves? Pathetic.” 

Genuinely hurt Amy exclaimed shrilly:

“What? I’m not using my forearms? Or not enough elbows?” 

Rolling her eyes Gina sighed theatrically:

“Amy those are not the sexy parts.” 

“Fine.”

Tearing open her shirt buttons the Cuban girl revealed her chest, her tan round globes bouncing free from her blue uniform.

Licking her lips Gina grinned:

“Much better…”

Glimpsing herself in the mirror, Amy paused her erotic display, eying her reflection as she grasped her own globes:

“Do my boobs look bigger to you?? I keep up my exercise and drink those fitness shakes you and Rosa make all the time but I just keep getting bigger!”

Gina smiled innocently: Amy didn’t know that what she was drinking wasn’t intended to make her thinner; quite the opposite in fact. The shakes were a concoction they had devised to ‘improve’ Amy. Each contained caffeine, oestrogen, and enough lard to really fill out the little cuban girl’s figure. Hence her sudden weight gain. The main advantage being that the Cuban girl was constantly randy and ready for a good humping! 

The once lithe Amy carried the extra fat well but it was obvious her bra was under strain, plump olive flesh threatening to burst her sexy lingerie. Of course if anything Gina and Rosa were doing the girl a favour; after all her dork dancing wouldn’t sell her as a stripper but those big titties would! Replying honestly for once, Gina giggled:

“Are you kiddin’? You look great girl! I love those chubby cheeks! Besides us patrons like a decent jiggle! Now come grind up on me!”

Coming closer Amy swayed rhythmically before twisting on the spot, rising and falling in time with the beat of the club's music. Following the girl’s bouncing flesh Gina directed the brunette:

“Slow down girl! Damn! This isn’t a race! Shake that fat ass!”

Enjoying Amy’s awkward gyrations Gina softened, staring as the brunette twisted on the spot before facing her once more. Leaning over the redhead she filled Gina’s vision with her full chest.

Tugging off her belt and holster Amy wriggled out of her tiny skirt, Sliding down the sliver of fabric, revealing soft flesh and the delicate lace of black lingerie. Stretching latex over her newly widened hips Amy smiled in relief as the clothing came free.

“Noice...” Gina murmured: “Where do you hide a wire in that get up anyhow?”

Amy cringed: “You don’t want to know...”

Watching as the brunette stroked her palms over her own curves Gina’s gaze followed them down her abdomen, till her fingers hooked into that lacy black thong. Staring at the stripper’s crotch, for a moment Gina forgot this was Amy Santiago as her hips began to rotate once more:

“I’ll give ya credit for your commitment!”

Amy nodded guiltily:

“Well I can’t blow another assignment!”

Watching the Cuban’s newly fattened flesh jiggle the redhead salivated.

Reaching behind her back Amy unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall free. Blue, eyes locking onto her dark brown nipples; Amy felt like a piece of meat.

Turning her back on the redhead was Amy’s first mistake, feeling questing thumbs suddenly hook into her g-string:

Tugging it downward Gina finally found Amy’s mic pack; the wireless device wedged between the brunette’s butt olive cheeks:

“Lemme guess; Diaz hid your wire??”

Blushing Amy glanced back over her shoulder at the redhead seated behind:

“How did you know??”

“No reason…” Grinna, Gina was impressed Rosa had found a way to pre-stretch the uptight girl’s ass in preparation for what was to come.

“Wedgy!”

Tugging the fabric up sharply Amy yelped as Gina took her by surprise; the lacy material cutting deep into her pussy whilst slicing into her crack. Big brown eyes crossing the poor Vice bit her tongue:

“Unnngh! Gina! What was that for??”

Groping Amy’s round bottom Gina squeezed delightedly, raking her nails over mocha-coloured flesh:

“Just making sure the wire is well hidden! Now; come sit in Santa’s lap!”

Grudgingly Amy spun around. Flicking out her right leg, the brunette knelt on the couch, straddling her increasingly horny client.

Nestling on Gina’s lap Amy felt ridiculous once more as she was forced to stare into the redhead’s intense blue eyes. The two women held eye contact as she brought her hands to the ex-Detective’s chest, kneading her breast brazenly before motorboating the flabbergasted brunette:

“Heyyy! That’s against club policy!”

“But it feels good right?"

“Sooo not the point!”

“Then you’d better finish me off Santiago or I’m telling everyone here you’re in Vice!” 

Amy bit her lip relenting, to Gina’s demands:

Beginning to sway in the redhead’s lap once more Gina closed her eyes, focusing on the hot and carnal sensation of their breasts mashing together while the Cuban girl began to grind downwards against her core. Meeting each thrust, the heat quickly grew between them.

Enjoying Amy’s immense humiliation Gina soaked in the moment; cumming almost imperceptibly whilst she suppressed a more exaggerated reaction.

Sensing this Amy moved more quickly, replacing her hand on the couch and sliding down against Gina’s crotch, her thigh digging into the tight red fabric between Gina’s legs. The force of her hips accelerated, driving her core back against the redhead's pussy again and again.

An orgasm swept through Gina so fast the redhead could barely contemplate it as she shuddered against the fallen Detective.

Holding her client down the stripper waited patiently as the redhead’s orgasm subsided, watching as Gina slowly released the couch cushion; beaming like a Cheshire Cat:

“You may have found your calling Santiago.”

“What?!” Amy spluttered rising indignantly from the couch: “This is just a cover! I’m not some slutty stripper!!”

Twanging the brunette’s underwear Gina grinned: “Well if the G-string fits...”

“No! I’m a good girl, I mean woman, I mean Officer!”

Covering her mouth Amy winced; remembering she needed to preserve her cover:

“I mean, I am a slutty stripper cop…”

Standing up Gina grinned, grabbing some bills from her purse before slipping the cash into the back of Amy’s knickers:

“That’s right… whore!”

Instinctively slapping Gina’s hand away Amy realised she had just been paid for her sexual services as the redhead escaped. Striding through the curtain Amy followed indignantly, oblivious to her own nakedness as she responded in denial:

“Whateve’s Linetti! Next time you see me I’ll be in the Captain’s office!!”

Patrons all around the club turning to witness the naked stripper’s outburst the brunette froze:

“Ooops…”

....

Standing behind Holt’s desk Amy sighed; again this wasn’t what she had in mind for her return to the precinct:

“Ummm guys... I appreciate you both staying to help me out. But are you sure this is an official cleaner’s uniform?”

Feather duster in hand, the cuban girl stood awkwardly before Gina and Rosa; the young brunette bedecked in the costume of a revealing french maid.

Of course the outfit Gina had chosen was sensationally over-the-top. It included the highest heels Amy had ever worn and white stockings that wrapped her legs and were held up by garter clips that disappeared under her frilly white petticoat whilst still revealing several inches of bare thigh. Above was the stereotypical tiny black dress and white apron, pushed up by the petticoat before swooping in to the Cuban girl’s waist.

The costume itself was probably a good size too small for the Cuban girl; her mouth-watering cleavage almost spilling out of the lace trimmed décolletage. While Amy wasn’t fat she was getting more curvaceous, resulting in a perfect overfilling of the ensemble.

Completing the look a tiny maid's cap was perched atop Amy’s glossy black head and she wore make-up applied by Gina herself resulting in an excess of lush red lipstick, eyeliner and blusher. Ultimately Amy Santiago was the pin-up they had always wanted her to be. Sat on the couch opposite Gina and Rosa clinked their glasses in triumph:

“Oui oui, mon petit Cheri!” Gina exclaimed in exaggerated Parisian accent.

Rosa shrugged: “Looks good to me!”

Proud of their united effort, Rosa and Gina enjoyed how curvaceous and docile they had made their little pet; Amy now a shadow of the ambitious career woman she once was.

“It’s a little demeaning...” Amy whined, tugging at her frilly skirt:

“Hey! Who really runs this precinct?” Gina exclaimed.

“You do… But please can I take this stupid thing off?! I feel… slutty!!”

“You wanna clean naked that’s fine by me,” Rosa grinned: “But you can’t afford to get demoted again... hell the Captain’s doing you a favour just lettin’ you stick around here!”

Shoulders slumping Amy gritted her teeth, turning her attention to a nearby medal of valour that she preceded to polish. Seeing her ridiculous reflection in the golden orb however the brunette closed her eyes stubbornly; refusing to acknowledge her fall from grace whilst cleaning this symbol of success:

“When I said I wanted to clean up the precinct this was not what I had in mind...”

Enjoying their low-angle view of Amy Rosa and Gina watched on in satisfaction: their plan nearly complete.

“Uh Santiago? You missed a spot...”

“Where?”

“Bottom shelf…”

Pointing to another ornament, the twin tormentors watched as Amy bent over double to clean, smirking in delight as the Maid’s skirts rose even higher; revealing above her stockings to the brunette’s mocha thighs and the fat ass above that. Grinning the two superior women sipped their drinks; enjoying their unobstructed view of Amy’s luscious round behind being hugged by an adorable pair of frilly black panties.

Hearing giggling Amy’s mouth became a thin line, the brunette determined to do a good job; even with her eyes firmly shut in denial:

“Hey Santiago…”

“What?”

Not bothering to arise Amy twisted her neck, facing back towards the other two women.

‘Click!’

Hearing the camera shutter Amy blinked at the flash in horror as Gina took a photo of her in this humiliating position.

“Mmm perfect Amy! Imma post this on my insta!”

Mortified Amy attempted to cover her exposed butt cheeks as her two superiors watched on.

“Actually Santiago we do have an important cleaning task for you,” Rosa stated flatly. 

“Oh?”

Yeah, we need you to polish our distinguished service awards.”

Twisting to face her tormentors Amy responded awkwardly:

“You guys got the NYPD’s highest - that’s… an honour??”

“Sure is, these baby’s only go to the best Officers! Really you should kneel when we present them too you!!”

Attempting a laugh, the sound died in Amy’s throat as the intimidating Latina Detective stared daggers back at her.

Doing as instructed Amy knelt on the floor in front of the two superior woman; suddenly wondering why Gina, a civilian, had received an officer’s award. Ashamed that even the lazy impertinent redhead had been commended over her the brunette closed her big brown eyes once more:

“I can’t look… Just hand me them and I’ll make sure they are polished.”

Taking full advantage of this opportunity Rosa and Gina retrieved their awards:

Two Nine inch dildos in gaudy gold; as chosen by Gina. Stepping into the harnesses as the gullible Cuban girl waited patiently before them, Rosa grinned back at the redhead. Tightening their straps, each cock became erect before the brunette’s pretty face.

“Here.”

Reaching blindly for them Amy grasped both, eyes still closed as she began to rub the two women’s shafts; oblivious to their true nature:

“Wow! They are big! And heavy!!”

“That’s right,” Rosa intoned as Amy worked both her arms: “I bet you’d like to receive these some day huh?”

“I wish!” Amy replied sheepishly, fingers curling around each of the superior women’s shafts: “Your awards are too good for me…”

“Well they look pretty dull. Try blowing on them.”

Following her directive the brunette pursed her pink lips, blowing on each ‘award’ in turn.

“Give it some elbow grease!” Gina exclaimed; raising her phone to record Santiago’s latest humiliation.

“Like this?” Pistoning both wrists Amy performed a rigorous hand job for the two amused women above.

“Come on Santiago I thought you had something to prove!” Rosa growled at the hard working maid.

“I’m trying!!”

“Well I want see your face on these things! Use saliva!”

Huffing, the gullible brunette spat on each cock in turn before continuing her unconscious masturbation; eyes still firmly closed.

“More!” Gina yelled, thrusting her hips forward.

Frantically turning her head Amy balked as one of the cocks collided with her lips, seemingly accidentally. Flustered, the brunette opened her mouth in protest; only for the rounded head of the cock to be shoved between her teeth.

“Come on Amy; really polish them!!”

Taking the cock into her mouth the brunette spluttered in surprise, her lashes flickering. Adjusting to the invader Amy bobbed her head, sucking noisily on the shaft to clean the award before her.

Watching gleefully as the Cuban girl beneath them began performing this unexpected blowjob, Gina grasped Amy’s head, tugging the brunette’s face down onto her waiting dick.

Struggling as the cock brushed the back of her throat, Amy coughed; forced to relax her gullet as the hard plastic touched her tonsils again and again. Totally in denial, the brunette willed herself to stay calm; eyes still firmly shut to the reality of her submission.

“Much better…”

Beginning to find some sense of rhythm the new maid worked her head, glad to finally receive some appreciation. Watching appreciatively from above as she settled into the task at hand, Gina grinned at her partner.

Leaning over Rosa murmured:

“She got into that fast…” 

“Amy’s our eager beaver!” Gina replied condescendingly: “Mmmmm besides, most obsessive compulsives have an oral fixation. And Amy’s always put her mouth to good use!!”

Aroused by the lurid blowjob Rosa grumbled: “So when’s it my turn??”

Waiting until her cock was nice and slobbery the redhead finally acquiesced. Pulled off the cock suddenly Amy hacked, saliva stretching from her lips to the rounded head. Grasping her head Rosa quickly took her turn; Amy having barely recovered her breath before her mouth was brought down onto another shaft:

“That’s right Santiago; polish my award.”

Again enjoying this rare moment of acknowledgement from a superior Amy did her best to please; sucking and blowing on the shaft in equal measure.

Mind going blank Amy went back and forth between the two cocks, taking them deep into her mouth and eventually down her throat while the two women above jeered unhelpfully at her to provide the verbal humiliation she subconsciously craved. And without even knowing she accomplished something she never even thought possible; deepthroating the two phallus’s again and again.

For several minutes the two women took turns polishing their cocks and their egos, fighting over who had dibs on Amy before finally deciding to share:

Mouth already filled with cock Amy flinched as the second was prodded against her lips. Cheeks spread wide already the poor brunette groaned around the dildo as the second was forcefully inserted alongside; both Rosa and Gina’s cocks stretching her poor mouth to breaking point. Jaw hurting, Amy gagged as the two unyielding heads brushed against her teeth, pushing past her struggling tongue too tightly lodge at the pack of her throat.

Looking down at the unfortunate Cuban girl both Rosa and Gina suppressed their arousal at the sight of the former star of the precinct as she deepthroated their two nine-inch cocks; glugging loudly, cheeks bulging as she dutifully swallowed what they gave her. All three women overcome with arousal the two Doms chanted:

“Nine Nine!!”

Struggling to breath Amy’s instinct was to repeat the precinct’s iconic slogan; finally waking from her lustful daze.

Big brown eyes springing open Amy was presented with the full horrific subservience of her situation; staring upward at her two tormentors as they fucked her poor pink mouth, the maid finally putting two and two together as she sucked simultaneous on two golden dicks.

Tugging herself away Amy gagged, falling back against Holt’s desk in an undignified heap as the two woman sang her praises:

“Wooo Girl! That was Toit!! Way to polish!!!”

“Nice Santiago!”

Giggling in delight Gina accepted Rosa’s powerful high-five. 

“Ugh! That wasnt ‘nice’! That was sooo gross!!”

“Well it seemed like you were enjoying it to us…”

Wiping her swollen pink lips Amy glowered up at her tormentors, finally snapping:

“You know what? I don’t know why but that’s it! I’m putting my foot down!!”

Rising unsteadily from the floor on her riddiculous heels Amy pouted impetuously; the former detective attempting one last stand against the superior women.

Looking back at each other, both Rosa and Gina broke into whoops of laughter:

“Seriously?? Why now!?!”

“I can’t do this anymore!” Amy spluttered indignantly, croaking whilst massaging her sore throat:

“Since I started playing you two’s sordid games I’ve been demoted over and over again! From Detective, to Traffic Cop, to Vice to frickin’ Cleaner! I was supposed to be Captain by now!!”

“Meter maid to literal maid is more of a lateral move...” Rosa muttered. 

“Sooo not my point Diaz!”

“Face it Amy this is your natural state!” Gina exclaimed: “Some of us are lions and some of us are gazelles!”

“No! I’m a winner!” Amy responded shrilly: “Just tell me what I have to do to get you two off my back?? Please! I’ll do anything!!”

Looking back at each other the terrible-two-some held each other’s gaze, communicating silently; getting Amy to this place of desperation had been a long time coming:

“Anything??” Rosa asked dangerously.

Nodding Amy looked between the two:

“Anything.”

“Well...” Gina teased mercilessly: “I suppose we have been riding you pretty hard lately. Although in fairness we have a lot of stress from our successful careers... But maybe we could work out all our frustration with you right now; once and for all.”

Listening Amy nodded apprehensively:

“So you’re saying you two will stop sabotaging my life??”

“Sure.” Rosa replied, raising an eyebrow: “But you have to be willing to do anything... cos we won’t hold back.”

Considering this proposal, the stubborn nerd closed her eyes; this was it, her chance to be free of Rosa and Gina’s games once and for all! All it would take was one more push. How bad could it be??

“Bring it on!” Amy exclaimed, plastering a look of false confidence across her pretty face whilst summoning the last of her go-getter spirit: “You think you can break me anymore than you already have?! Well I’m Amy Santiago!! There’s nothing that you can do that-“

“-even DP?” Gina stated simply, cutting the stubborn brunette off. 

For a few seconds there was awkward silence in the Captain’s office as the stunned submissive was flummoxed by this new acronym:

“DP?? As in ‘Departmental Protocol’??”

“‘Double Penetration’ dummy.”

“Ohhhh… Both of you together??” The brunette replied nervously: “t-that doesn’t sound so bad… I mean, you guys are always two-timing me right??”

“Sure…” Gina replied sarcastically: “If anything this would be a more efficient way of having sex with us both!”

Amy considered everything she had been through; this was it, one last act of degradation and she was free to live her life again. And she did like efficiency… After all how could ‘double penetration’ mean anything more than the other times they had taken her pussy, or even her mouth 10 seconds ago!? And it was certainly more than stretched-out now. Sure it would be challenging… but she could take it. Gritting her teeth Amy finally acquiesced, swallowing the last of her pride:

“Okay…”

“Excellent!”

Leaping off the couch Gina clapped excitedly; the two tormentors having finally conned the brunette into the ultimate act of three-way subservience.

“I have first dibs!!” Rosa exclaimed; much to the chagrin of her redheaded partner.

Both women advancing on Amy, the brunette flinched as her soft behind collided with the cold hard desk behind, the two dominant women overshadowing the submissive little maid; erect cocks poking at her frilly black and white costume.

“Well let’s see if all our hard work has paid off!!”

Grabbing Amy, Rosa and Gina spun her around before bending the unfortunate Cuban girl over Holt’s desk. Shoved into position, Amy’s full breasts nearly burst from the tight confinement of her uniform as they were squashed against the wood, cute little nose brushing against the unforgiving surface:

“Come on guys; I just tided up!!”

Ignoring the whining maid, Gina and Rosa hastily flipped up Amy’s frilly skirts; the two superior women inspecting their efforts:

Standing on either side of the brunette’s ass both Gina and Rosa whistled in appreciation; the once pert little bumper transformed into a fat fleshy piece of meat now perfect for a double hard pounding. Of course the two had known that Amy’s previous form was just not big enough for the both of them. That was why they had spent the last few months fattening up the goody-two-shoes just for this moment: pumping Amy full of lard and hormones to increase those supple curves whilst softening her sex-addled brain. And now, finally, Amy Santiago’s sexual reckoning was at hand:

Reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket Rosa took out two stamps, handing one to Gina: 

“Do you want the left, or the right?”

“Hmm,” cocking her head Gina griped each butt cheek in turn, inspecting Amy’s bottom like a prized piece of meat:

“The right; Im’a republican after all.”

Glancing over her shoulder Amy gasped in amazement as the two swapped sides:

“Are those my notary stamps? Guys you know I took a sacred oath-“

Tearing away Amy’s knickers; Gina and Rosa used their combined strength to shred the underwear whilst giving the brunette an extremely hard wedgy: 

“-Ooof!” Amy winced, eyes watering. Taken by surprise, the brunette had no time to prepare before her two tormentors raised theirs stamps:

“Ughhh!!”

Flexing against the desk, Holt’s stationary went flying as two hard brands harshly pressed cold ink against her cheeks, Amy wriggling as the quickly pain receded. Grinning, Rosa and Gina massaged the Cuban girl’s behind: ‘PROPERTY OF THE NYPD’ imprinted on her cheeks.

“Owww...”

Feeling sore, nevertheless Amy was turned on by this display of legal ownership, her submission now officially witnessed by the law itself. That was at least until the two suddenly peeled apart the brunette’s fat cheeks, two sets of fingers dipping into her crack.

Going pale Amy finally put two and two together; realising where the second penetration would likely occur:

“Ohhh Mama…”

Rosa grinned sadistically:

“That’s right Amy Santiago; we’re taking your ass!!”

“But a-a Captain!” Amy babbled: “A respectable Cuban woman could never - I mean its so gross!! You two wanna ‘penetrate’ my ass!?“

“Sometimes you have to dig down to get out Ames.” Gina explained condescendingly: “One last demotion and you’re free!!”

Feeling these digits tug away at her flesh Amy tried to hold still, biting her lip hard as the tips pressed against her tight little pucker, the former Detective’s innate uptightness sealing off her innards from Gina and Rosa’s insistent invasion.

“Woah Santiago!” Rosa muttered as she prodded the brunette’s sphincter: “you really are uptight!”

“Of course I am yuh flopes!” Amy moaned miserably: “that’s my ass!”

Ignoring the nervous former-detective Gina wasted no more time, impatiently wriggling her digit into Amy’s ass to feel out the contours of her rectum. Determined not to be outdone Rosa quickly followed suit, sliding her own finger up alongside Gina’s, her movements working against the cruel redhead’s to stretch Amy’s anus.

“Unnngh!!” Amy moaned, squirming against the desk: “Please be careful guys!!”

Luckily for Amy the Latina Detective had seen fit to prepare the brunette for this very penetration; using Amy’s previous cover as a Stripper as an excuse to hide her mic pack in the Cuban’s tight booty. For weeks the gullible girl had been forcing the cylinder into her own posterior; completely unaware she was stretching her ass out for tonight’s final demotion.

Horrified, Amy squealed as her former-colleagues explored her asshole, insides vividly exposed to the two women’s insistent gaze. Pink mouth mirroring her sphincter, the stunned brunette’s face contorted awkwardly as her butt was violated, adorable nose crinkling whilst her big brown eyes watered.

Keen to examine her interior more fully, soon Gina and Rosa inserted additional fingers, prying the brunette open as they roughly shared Amy’s ass. Feeling herself dilate Amy winced as her anal ring was pulled wide, legs shaking against the desk as her body was peeled open from behind.

Utterly humiliated by this latest violation Amy squirmed against the surface, chest bursting free from the overly tight of her bodice to polish the surface below. Unrelenting the two women above held her down as they stimulated her inner most nerves, soft pink insides exposed to their superior gaze.

Whimpering pathetically, Amy’s babbling desperately in an attempt to speak up for her poor bottom:

“Can’t you too -oofff! At least take it easy??”

Gina shrugged: “We’re just loosening you up baby. Trust me; once we’re both done with you ass you’ll never worry about ‘uptightness’ ever again!”

“B-but that’s my whole thing!”

Finally releasing her cheeks Amy exhaled in relief. Of course her calm was short-lived, the two dominant women lifting the Cuban girl between them into the centre of Holt’s office so that the brunette was once again caught up in a dominant sandwich; Rosa on one side and Gina on the other.

“Good thing you got our ‘awards’ nice and wet Santiago,” Rosa explained: “Cos in a second I’m going to shove every golden inch of this strap-on up your nice tight pussy!”

Shivering in arousal Amy felt Gina’s breath on her ear:

“And I'm gonna fuck your big fat ass Santiago! I'm going to fuck this tight little butthole while she fucks your pussy. You want that, huh? You want to be our little DP whore and take both our cocks inside you at the same time?”

Terrified Amy finally realised this was where she had always been going; from the moment she had crossed Rosa and Gina the two woman had been preparing her for the fuck of a lifetime.

“Well, do you?"

"Answer the question Amy,” Rosa pushed: “You want this??”

Suspended between the two women Amy held out as long as they could; her body squeezed, her heart racing as she finally responded:

“Yes…”

“Yes what??”

“I-I want this.”

"What do you think Rosa?” Gina raised an eyebrow at the tough Detective: “You wanna giver her our awards??”

Rosa just smirked.

After everything that had built up to this Amy’s poor confused cunt was more than ready to be taken, especially from a golden dildo glistening with her own saliva. Sure enough, Rosa was able to line up the entrance to her pussy with that phallus and push the brunette all the way down onto it in one long, thrust.

“Unngh!”

Moaning loudly Amy’s eyelids fluttered as she was brutally impaled. Using her impressive strength to lift the brunette off the floor Rosa flexed into the submissive woman, giving her a few seconds to ride the cock with her pussy before the next penetration began. 

Gripping her fat round butt, the Latina’s hands tugged apart Amy’s cheeks as Gina watched on from behind.

Licking her lips; Gina smiled widely as Santiago’s little brown hole was perfectly presented by her accomplice. All she would have to do was step forward and the once-promising young Detective would be gone forever. One last step:

“Urrrghhhh!!!” 

Big brown eyes rolling back in her head Amy was powerless to resist as her bottom fell against the head of Gina’s strap-on; the cock immediately puncturing her asshole to fill her insides. Body tight from her pussy pounding it wasn't long however before the brunette’s anal ring stretched wide enough to allow the head of that dick to slide through; cockhead inevitably swallowed by the maid’s olive ass.

Filled with desperate shame and arousal all Amy could do was murmur in terrible ecstasy as she was double stuffed.

“Ohhh God! I’m so FULL!!” 

Gasping for breath Amy wriggled between the two superior woman desperately: “Please! I-I need -ahhh!”

“More??”

Only too happy to oblige Gina pushed the remaining inches of her dildo into the young woman's ass; getting the best possible view thanks to Rosa spreading those tan cheeks for her, the two working together to take her pussy and ass simultaneously.

Of course the two alpha-females had known from the beginning that they would have to perfectly negotiate each others egos to allow them to work on their combined goal; fucking the ‘can-do’ attitude out of the uppity Santiago. Putting aside their differences the two had made an impressive team, driving Amy far further into this final humiliation, ensuring that Gina and Rosa were now able to take the girl together.

Feeling both cocks deep inside her at the same time, the seemingly innocent little Cuban groaned wantonly; fulfilled in a way she could barely comprehend. While it was hardly something to tell her Dad about Amy Santiago had done what so many women fantasised about and so rarely achieved. Two cocks at the same time! That was an achievement… Right?

Every inch of both strap-ons now within her pussy and ass Amy lulled between Rosa and Gina. Both of their bodies pressed against her the former-detective totally overwhelmed:

“Ugh!! I-I did it!” Amy squealed anxiously, a wave of relief flooding over the broken brunette: “I-I DP’ed??”

Grinning, Gina nodded victoriously:

“That’s right Amy; ‘you did it’.” 

Deciding to punish Amy the redhead split it out for her:

“Your whole personality is built around the notion you’re perfect and special. That you do things ‘the right way’. Is this the ‘right’ way to have sex Santiago??”

Whimpering wordlessly Amy shuddered between them.

“Hmmm, I wonder, what kind of woman could take two nine inch dildo’s at the same time??”

“Nine??” Amy murmured disbelievingly.

“And what kind of woman would want us to fuck her with these two nine inch dildos??”

“Nnngh-Nine?!?!”

Amy croaked back at her tormentors.

“Thats right Amy Santiago… NINE-”

Rosa shoved her nine-inch dildo into the brunette’s pussy:

“-NINE!!!” 

Finishing the Detective’s sentence, Gina slammed her nine-inch cock into Amy’s quivering backside; the two golden phalluses meeting in the middle of the brunette’s tortured body.

“NINE NINE!!!” Amy gasped in response; her precious rational mind eroded under the immense pressure of the two dicks crowding her squished insides.

Neither woman now holding back the two raised Amy up in their sexy sandwich, two sets of hands roughly grasping her shuddering curves, before dropping the poor brunette pack down on their cocks simultaneously; eliciting a defeated howl from the aroused Cuban woman.

Beginning to pump their hips forward, one after the other they penetrated Amy’s pussy and ass, content they were both now giving the submissive the humiliating attention she truly craved. 

Little body stretched between them it was all Amy could do to hold on and take the merciless onslaught; glossy black hair flying as she was thrown around like a rag doll between the Secretary and the Detective. Because right now, in-spite of the total loss of dignity Amy felt like she was in heaven. A really, really perverted heaven, in which she was introduced to the greatest pleasure she had ever known: Because ultimately all Amy Santiago ever really wanted was to please her Superiors.

Double-teamed by her former colleagues Amy couldn't have imagined how wonderful it felt to have her pussy and ass filled at the same time; losing the goody-two-shoes she had once been to become this ‘DP’ whore. Feeling the two the dildos rubbing against each other inside her through the thin wall of flesh separating her two passages Amy gave into this weird glorious sensation and its greater implications; instead concentrating on how good it felt to let it all go and receive her ‘rewards’.

From now on there would be no more ‘Captain Santiago’ in her future. There would be no more protests, no more shameful denials. Now the only thing Amy would ever desire was to be double teamed just like this by the two superior women: Every. Single. Day. 

And yet Amy couldn’t bare to ask to more; to beg for what she knew she wanted, no, needed in this moment! Rosa’s dark eyes staring back at her however it wasn’t long before the brunette cracked under interrogation:

"Harder!" Amy started with a soft whimper, briefly waiting for further command. When Gina remained uncharacteristically silent and Rosa just stared at her, she took that as confirmation that she had to beg for more:

“Please Rosa! Please Gina!! I-I need more!!”

“But a respectable Cuban woman could never want such a thang?” Gina teased cruelly.

“Fuck!! Ugh then I’m not a respectable Cuban Woman ok?! UGH!!” Amy squeal as she bounced between the two cocks:

“I’m -Uh! I’m just a DP whore!!!”

Satisfied Gina and Rosa finally increased their pace, Amy devolving into a kicking screaming mess; suspended in a flexing. Thrusting threeway with all the energy directed at her destruction. Two cocks repeatedly jammed up inside her, in no time at all the Cuban girl had cum; hard, rivers of cream dripping down her trembling tan legs. And more was to come:

Dropping Amy the poor brunette stumbled, totally drunk on double ecstacy.

Almost immediately Gina grabbed her; spinning the confused Cuban on the spot so they were face to face, the Maid’s position now reversed. Before she could question this change however Rosa and Gina both flexed into the brunette as one; both cocks slicing into her vulnerable holes. Mashed between them, the two superior woman used their combined power to lift Amy once; now with Gina in her pussy and Rosa in her ass.

“Urrrghhhhh!!!”

Heat burning through her sore nethers Amy was ruthlessly double penetrated once more; body squeezed between the two strong woman as they pummelled her poor holes. Intense friction sending incredible sensation through the brunette, Amy found herself bursting with an intense orgasmic energy that chipped away at the last of what made her good and pure; her rational minding breaking down and leaving only sordid pleasure in its wake.

Desperate not to lose these new heights of painful joy Amy begged for more: 

“Please fuck me harder! Please, Gina, Rosa! Fuck my pussy -ahhh! Fuck my Ass -ughh!! Punish your maid!! Punish her for lying to you. Ohhhhhh yessssssss, punish me for lying to you when all I want is for you both to own me!!! Make sure I can’t sit right for a week!!! Mmmmm yeahhhhhh!! Take my job! Oooooooh, take my titles!!! Uhhhh!!! I want you to fuck me!!!! I want you to slam me with your strap-ons! Oh please, ooooooooh yesssssss fuck me! I want both of you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can! Oh please, oh pleasssssseeeeee, double fuck me hard and deep! Oh Rosa, ohhhhhhh Gina!!! Make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, make me cum make me cum make me cum aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeessssssss, oooooooohhhhhhhh FUCK MEEEEE!”

Thrusting into the broken brunette Gina and Rosa grinned sadistically back at each other from either side of the girl; having finally destroyed Amy Santiago.

Spasming in their arms Amy practically wept as they dropped her again, juices dripping to the floor as she was spun back around to face Rosa once more.

This time knowing what was coming Amy braced herself as she was thrown up into the air once again; the two cocks flying up into her body in a combined sinuous thrust that wrecked her plump young body, feet dangling off the floor:

Urrrghhhhhhh!!!!!”

Cumming yet again Amy shrieked; clinging to the other Latina with her thighs as Gina thrust into her ass again and again; bowels screaming in agony while Amy screamed in lust. 

Swapping again and again and again the Gina and Rosa took turns with Amy’s pussy and ass, spinning the Cuban girl around and around with the dizzy brunette’s contorted body stretched between them. Caught up in owning this career-obsessed woman once and for all, with their combined dominance both knew that they would now have Amy forever; to do with as they pleased having systematically broken the brunette down from super cop to super slut.

It was the deep, hard, full-body funding that turned Amy’ mind to mush, the filling in a dominant sandwich of pussy and ass that left the brunette a hollowed out shell. Useless legs and arms flailing as Gina and Rosa used-up the poor Maid she kicked over ornaments and punched papers, Holt’s office left in an absolute shambles as poor Amy covered it in her sweat, cream and every bodily fluid between.

Getting off on their shared triumph Rosa and Gina climaxed in a much more dignified way; staring into each other’s eyes as they slammed into the mewling Maid, wrapped up in their dominant synchronicity as they wrung the poor girl out; her juices spattering the floor below.

Both women finally pulling away Amy stumbled, the brunette left spinning on the spot; waiting for further penetrations that didn’t come. Her maid’s costume and hair now a dishevelled mess, one boob hung free whilst her skirt was inside out. Meanwhile the Cuban girl had the flush of a woman that had been well and truly fucked. Pussy and Ass exposed, Amy’s olive lips dripped with her juices, her sore stretched-out behind now left with a gaping black hole.

Big brown eyes blinking blearily, Amy’s face was plastered with a far away orgasmic look, pink mouth hanging open in a dumb daze:

“T-that, that was sooo… Flope!”

Snickering the sex-crazed brunette collapsed backwards over the Captain’s desk in a delirious heap; the young sex crazed Latina completely shattered by everything she had just experienced, her colleagues destroying her body and soul.

Leaning over the used-up slut, Rosa quickly checked that Amy was still breathing. Satisfied the two woman stood over the desk; High-fiving each other:

“NINE NINE!!”

Inspecting Amy’s puffy pulsating pussy, Gina and Rosa then proceeded to roll Amy onto her front to examine the Cuban’s ruined ass.

“You want the honour?” Rosa asked politely.

“No you!” Gina replied theatrically: “I insist!”

Swiftly removing the cock from around her hips, Rosa promptly shoved its head back into Amy’s upturned ass:

“Urrghh…”

Shuddering awake Amy gurgled helplessly; obsessively counting ever inch of shaft as it sank into her pulverised bowels:

“NINE!!!”

Following suit Gina tugged aside an olive cheek, pressing the bulbous head of her own dildo up alongside Gina’s:

“NINNNNEEEE-EHHHHH!!”

The second cock busting into her butt, Amy shrieked as her plump young body gave way; accommodating two nine inch cocks side by side in her savagely stretched rectum:

“Ohhh Mamma….”

Satisfied that the buffer between them had been fully stuffed, Rosa and Gina left Holt’s office hand in hand; their joint dominance over Amy having fully cemented their bizarre all-powerful relationship. Between them there was nothing they couldn’t do.

Of course the Captain would find the unconscious 'cleaner' there in the morning, the woman draped across his desk left in shambles; cheeks still emblazoned with ‘PROPERTY OF THE NYPD’. 

Not that Amy would even care anymore. All her needy competitiveness, all eager need to impress was satisfied by carnal lust and desire. From now on all she would want was to be fucked like that again and again and again, the brunette's whole identity consumed by the joy she felt from pleasing powerful women with her body. And if she could please those two dominant forces how many more could dominate her to fulfil this incessant craving?? Considering all she had learn of her true submissive nature, Amy smiled; settling on a new career path:

This was the end of the obsessively anal Dt. Santiago: And the beginning of DP. Santiago, anal obsessive.


End file.
